1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to resuscitation devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved resuscitation device typically utilized in CPR or mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art is available in use of resuscitation devices that may be employed to administer artificial breathing to a victim in an effort to revive such an individual. In contemporary environments, the risk of contracting various communicable diseases and viruses has created a reluctance to employ such life-saving procedures to unknown victims due to fear of contracting such diseases. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 3,508,543 to Aulicono setting forth a mouth-to-mouth type resuscitation device wherein a single conduit, including a medially projecting flange positioned exteriorly of the conduit, includes a plurality of nozzles directed to the upper portion of the conduit above the flange for positioning interiorly of an individual's nostrils during a CPR type procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,940 to McGinnis sets forth a resuscitation device including an angular cap member to overlie an individual's mouth and nostrils including a construction of a main resuscitation tube to minimize closure thereof during a CPR type procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,428 to Sherman sets forth a mouth-to-mouth resuscitation device including a mask for securement to an administrator of the device with a central nozzle directed from an annular disk positioned adjacent an upper end of the nozzle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,303,845 to Detmer sets forth a resuscitation device with a central convex flange, an upper nozzle, and a fork-like lower member to maintain an individual's tongue in a desired orientation during the CPR procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,057,347 to McGee sets forth a breathing device including an upper tube, a central flange, and lower arcuate tube for directing interiorly of an individual of unitary construction.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved resuscitation device wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use and effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.